Necesito esperanza
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Para poder ser libre, para vencer sus propios miedos; Gareth se deja llevar por el horror, un breve vistazo a su salida del vagón de Terminus y un inicio para este cazador. "Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"


**The Walking Dead es una historia de ficción que yo utilizo sin animo de lucro porque no me pertenece pero me encata fantasear con ella.**

Él se mueve de dolor, la mugre y moretones sobre el frío, duro piso metálico pero él no puede verlo: ambiente decadente en el que se encuentra, porque todo es demasiado oscuro tanto en ambiente como en su corazón.

Porque él sabe: se llevan a las mujeres, se llevan a su madre y las profanan hasta que no significan nada para ellos ni para sí mismas. Al volver su madre tiembla de dolor, se encoge de miedo mientras él le susurra palabras de falsa esperanza pero el mismo se cansa de repetir cosas que no son ciertas.

No más mentiras se dice, va aplastar los gritos con el dolor. La sangre correrá sobre sus manos porque deja de importarle la vida como tal; se clava las uñas en sus muslos como castigo por su debilidad. Piensa en todas las posibilidades para salir y hacer que las cosas estallen así que decide olvidar sus propios sentimientos; convertirse en el monstruo que los haga temer más que otra cosa en el mundo.

Pero el mismo no puede perder toda la cordura ¿Cómo va a torturar a quienes le lastiman si pierde la razón? Se acuerda y se sonríe, le dijeron sus amigos antes de que todo esto pasara que le gustaba ser controlador pero ahora mismo eso es lo que le dará la libertad: traza en su imaginación la sensación del papel; el olor de la tinta azul y el sonido del trazo de ambos por su mano.

Se pone de pie lleno de alegría y llama a la puerta, rechina el metal seguido de la luz cegadora a la que no hace frente porque cierra los ojos.

—Puedo ser como ustedes— dice con mucha calma, mente sobre cuerpo es lo que le impide salir disparado del infierno en el que está sometido.

Escucha la risa de los hombres que no entienden lo que quiere decir pero él continúa hablando —Y puedo ser peor—.

Un silencio burlón, abre los ojos que poco a poco se acostumbran a la iluminación y él gime gustoso del sentimiento; sabe que va a ser golpeado por la insolencia así que antes de eso le menciona que quiere demostrarlo a su líder, risas que le quitan el aire juntos con golpes que mallugan su lastimado cuerpo; pero consigue llegar al hombre causante de todos sus males.

El otro hombre se frota su barba, sonríe antes de escuchar sus argumentos confiando en su fortaleza, en su poderío y el miedo que ha infundido a los demás. Gareth se aferra a las memorias de pluma con papel, se sienta en una silla seguro de sus palabras —Estadísticamente el 80% de las mujeres del apocalipsis serán violadas, mi madre solo forma parte de la estadística. No lo tomó personal porque es lo que es ahora pero permíteme demostrarte que puedo ser como tú—.

Se escucha el sonido secó de algo, los gritos que salen del patio hacen que el líder se inquiete pero él levanta sus manos en rendición —Yo no tengo arma—.

Lo siguiente pasa rápido: él se monta sobre el jefe, se abre la boca y se clava en el cuello, sangre y dolor se mezclan en su lengua pero él no se rinde. Los otros hombres se quedan pasmados de horror al ver a Gareth como un perro aferrado a su hueso hasta que el hombre al que tiene prendado solo da unos espasmos y muere, traga la sangre mientras sus enemigos retroceden con espanto; a fuera su gente está luchando para tomar el control y él sabe que lo hacen con sus propios cuerpos como hizo él.

Rojo que emana de su boca y atormenta a sus enemigos, el coge la libreta que está en una silla lejana antes de disparar a sus oponentes con el arma de su amo; recibe disparos que apenas le importan hasta que su pueblo consigue someter a los demonios.

Los atan y ponen en medio del patio, Gareth toma un cuchillo; todo parece tan fácil que no puede creer que le haya tomado tanto tiempo. Pero sabe que no es tan simple como en su imaginación se retrata porque la libreta le relata las realidades; las crueldades necesarias para llegar a este punto. Ese papel es una versión de sí mismo más real y sensata, se aferra a ella cada día que pasa para seguir resistiendo.

Se acerca a los hombres que les hicieron daño, ojos de miedo con rasgos hundidos pero no siente satisfacción por su muerte ni pena; es una tabla que cumple el protocolo —Les dije que podía ser peor que ustedes—.

Llantos de sus iguales que quieren linchar a esos hombres y Gareth lo comprende —Yo no nací para atormentar hombres ni mujeres. Yo vine a este mundo para equilibrar las cosas: odio por odio, miedo por miedo. Sangre por sangre y carne por carne—.

El cuchillo que tiene en la mano se mueve por sí solo, es tan filoso que rebana la mano de uno de los hombres como si se tratase de mantequilla; gritos menos o más le son indiferentes, contempla las antorchas que su pueblo sostiene y casi por casualidad coloca la mano cortada en su cuchillo para ponerla sobre el fuego.

Olor de carne que despierta su apetito, apenas comió en ese periodo de tortura —Porque si yo no hiciera eso ha ustedes, lo harían conmigo y prefiero el control que ser controlado—.

Muerde uno de los dedos cocidos ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, se sabe juzgado pero poco le importa; ve a su madre asqueada pero que apoyara cada decisión de su vida; contempla a su hermano lleno de orgullo mezclado con miedo. Pero no significan lo mismo que ayer para él; forman parte de la vida de libreta que le da cierta cordura.

—Me llamó Gareth, bienvenidos a Terminus— comienza su discurso para todo el mundo.

Espero disfruten el pequeño drabble.


End file.
